Yumemonogatari
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: "Titip Chisaki."/"Apa kau tahu kalau Chisaki menyukaimu?"/Saat Tsumugu tersesat di alam mimpi dan bertemu dengan seorang gadis dengan mata seindah lautan yang menangis sendirian./Edo Period!AU/NTR!TsumuguChisaki/NTR!ChisakiHikari/RnR?


"Ini—" Tsumugu mengusap matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Yang ia ingat adalah sekarang seharusnya ia sedang tertidur di atas futon yang tergelar di kamarnya. Namun pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sedang berdiri di tengah hiruk pikuk kota di malam hari, dan sejauh matanya dapat memandang, pemandangan di depannya sama sekali belum pernah ia lihat. "—di mana?"

.

.

.

**Yumemonogatari**

**Disclaimer: **Nagi no Asukara © Project-118

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Fantasy

**Warning! **(akhirnya) STRAIGHT, OOC, typo, bekas, dll.

.

.

.

_Chikai you de tookute, itsudatte todokanai._

.

.

.

Tsumugu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri jalan besar yang diapit oleh berbagai macam bangunan di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat memakai kimono juga yukata dengan berbagai macam warna dan model, sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai piyama berwarna lavender. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah ia kembali ke masa lalu, dan sebuah surat kabar yang terbang terbawa angin membuatnya yakin. Ia kembali ke tahun 1735. Tepat di pertengahan zaman edo.

Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa terdampar di tempat seperti ini, terlebih lagi jauh dari masanya. Ia ingin segera pulang dan kembali tidur karena ia harus kembali meneliti keadaan laut bersama dosennya esok hari. Ia tak mau membuat dosennya kecewa hanya karena ia bangun kesiangan. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat kembali.

Ia beberapa kali melewati toko-toko kelontong dan juga bar, namun kakinya belum juga berhenti melangkah. Kedua matanya masih sibuk menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mengagumi betapa gagahnya para samurai dengan pedangnya, betapa cantiknya para wanita dengan balutan kimono yang anggun, betapa angkuhnya para bangsawan, dan betapa kentalnya budaya Jepang pada saat itu.

Semakin jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya, semakin penasaran ia terhadap zaman tempatnya kini berada. Tapi ia sadar, keberadaannya di sini bisa mengubah sejarah, mengubah masa depan. Namun pada kenyataannya dirinya tak sepenuhnya berada di sana. Ia hanya dapat melihat apa yang terjadi sama seperti menonton film empat dimensi, apapun yang ia sentuh terasa kosong. Ia hanya dapat menggenggam udara kosong. Semuanya terasa begitu dekat, namun jauh di saat yang bersamaan.

Tsumugu memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah makan kecil yang berada di ujung jalan. Bukan rasa lapar yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sana. Suara tangis yang ia dengar lah yang membuat kedua kakinya terhenti. Awalnya suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup, namun semakin dekat ia membawa langkahnya ke arah rumah makan tersebut semakin jelas pula suara itu terdengar.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Tsumugu menghampiri asal suara tangis tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat kedua mata ametisnya menangkap banyangan seorang gadis dengan helaian biru tua terlihat meringkuk di samping rumah makan tersebut. Yukata bermotif bunga miliknya terlihat lusuh dan kotor. Tangannya memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Isakan lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan nama seseorang yang disebutnya berulang kali.

"Hikari…."

Gadis itu menempatkan wajahnya di atas lututnya, tak membiarkan seorang pun melihat wajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh jejak-jejak air mata. Namun ketika suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menggema di telinganya, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sejenak. Menampakkan sepasang manik sewarna laut yang begitu indah meski dibasahi air mata.

Andai saja Tsumugu bisa menyentuh gadis di depannya, ia akan merengkuh tubuh gadis tersebut dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. Ia tak ingin melihat air mata turun dari sepasang mata yang begitu indah. Sepasang bola mata yang bagaikan laut, jernih dan dalam, membuat Tsumugu bagai tenggelam di dalamnya.

Tsumugu tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia tidak solid di sini. Bahkan seluruh kejadian yang ia saksikan sejak tadi bukanlah sebuah kejadian nyata, semuanya hanya mimpi. Yang bisa ia harapkan adalah segera terbangun dan keluar dari sini.

Sudah beberapa menit ia terdiam di sana. Kakinya tak lagi menjelajah tempat-tempat yang sama sekali baru baginya. Pandangannya tak dapat ia lepaskan dari sosok yang begitu indah di depannya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba untuk menyentuh gadis di depannya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun tangannya tetap tak dapat menggapai tubuh itu, suaranya pun tak pernah sampai, sebagaimana udara diam.

Tsumugu tak tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan demi membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Sosoknya yang bahkan tak dapat dilihat oleh gadis itu sangat tidak membantunya. Ia hanya dapat terdiam dan melihat.

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat disusul dengan deru napas yang tidak stabil memecah keheningan. Sesosok pemuda dengan surai kecokelatan menampakkan dirinya dari kejauhan. Hakama yang ia pakai berkibar seiring dengan pergerakan kakinya, begitu juga dengan sepasang pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

"Chisaki!"

Sang samurai berhenti beberapa langkah dari sang gadis yang dipanggil Chisaki tersebut. Namun apa yang ia lakukan jelas-jelas tak pernah melintas di pikiran Tsumugu. Samurai tersebut memandangnya cukup lama. Tatapannya penuh selidik dan cukup tajam.

"Hikari?"

Sang samurai yang dipanggil Hikari itu langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Chisaki, begitu juga Tsumugu yang ikut memutar kepalanya. Hikari membuka _haori_-nya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Chisaki yang bergetar kecil dan mengajaknya pulang. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Tsumugu, Hikari merangkai beberapa kata tanpa suara, yang membuat Tsumugu hanya bisa terdiam.

_Titip Chisaki._

.

.

.

Suara burung yang bersahutan dan sinar mentari yang menyinari membuat Tsumugu terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya agak memburu, seperti habis berlari. Peluh membasahi wajah hingga lehernya, membuat kerah piyamanya basah. Takut-takut ia menatap jam weker yang terdiam di samping bantalnya. Jam enam pagi. Ia masih punya cukup waktu.

Dengan sigap Tsumugu langsung beranjak dari futon_-_nya, mengambil baju ganti dari lemari, dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi pagi, ia mengambil sepotong roti sebagai sarapannya lalu pamit pergi kepada kakeknya.

Sejak ia bangun sampai detik ini, kata-kata yang Hikari ucapkan masih terbayang di benak Tsumugu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hikari menitipkan Chisaki padanya? Bukankah ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain melihat?

Penelitiannya memakan waktu cukup lama, setidaknya penelitian hari ini selesai pada saat matahari terbenam. Tsumugu tak lupa untuk mampir sejenak ke Saya Mart dan membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam. Langkahnya ia percepat ketika perutnya yang kosong berteriak untuk diisi.

Setelah memasak makan malam dan menyantapnya bersama sang kakek, Tsumugu membersihkan dirinya kembali sebelum tidur. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia berharap dapat kembali bertemu dengan gadis bernama Chisaki itu di mimpinya malam ini.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

Tsumugu sempat kaget ketika sebuah suara dari pemuda yang ia temui kemarin menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Ia tak menyangka pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu menunggu kedatangannya. Sebenarnya ia pun tak menyangka dapat kembali melanjutkan mimpinya kemarin meski ia ingin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," sang samurai yang kerap dipanggil Hikari tersebut menatap kedua manik ametis Tsumugu dengan tatapan serius. Kemudian ia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Tsumugu untuk ikut dengannya. "Ikut aku."

Langkah Hikari terhenti di pinggir sungai yang sepi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan yang cukup dekat dengan pinggir sungai. Angin malam meniup helaian surai cokelatnya lembut. "Aku harap kau mau menerima tawaranku kemarin."

"Menitipkan Chisaki padaku? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa di sini," ucap Tsumugu sambil menatap jauh ke seberang sungai yang diterangi beberapa lampu dengan cahaya kuning yang agak redup.

Hikari menatap Tsumugu yang masih berdiri di sampingnya sebelum menunduk dan menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. "Aku pun tak dapat menahanmu di sini. Kau tak bisa selamanya berada di dalam mimpi."

Tsumugu menggerakkan kakinya yang tak memakai alas kaki di antara rerumputan, merasakan sensasi menggelitik rerumputan yang agak basah di antara jemari kakinya. Ia pun mengela napas. Ini terlalu rumit. Lebih rumit dari memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di laut.

Hikari tersenyum masam lalu mulai bercerita. "Aku dan Chisaki adalah teman masa kecil. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil. Namun posisiku sebagai seorang samurai dan Chisaki yang seorang eta membuat kami sulit untuk bertemu seperti ketika kami masih kecil. Chisaki sering diperlakukan secara kasar oleh orang sekitarnya dan aku tak lagi ada saat ia membutuhkanku."

Tsumugu akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke rerumputan. Ia berbaring di samping Hikari sambil menatap bintang yang berkedip malu-malu. "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa membantu meski aku ingin."

"Ya, aku mengerti," Hikari menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku gagal sebagai seorang sahabat yang sangat ia percaya."

"Apa kau tahu—" Tsumugu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang mengering. "—kalau Chisaki menyukaimu?"

Hikari memilih untuk diam, menyisakan suara gemerisik rerumputan yang tertiup angin. Ada jeda yang cukup lama yang membuat mereka terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hikari menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tsumugu yang cukup lama terabaikan. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku pun tahu kalau kau menyukai Chisaki."

Tsumugu sedikit tersentak kaget. Pemuda di sampingnya bahkan belum genap sehari mengenalnya, namun tebakannya benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Hikari menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Tsumugu yang masih berbaring. "Namaku Sakishima Hikari. Mohon bantuannya."

Tsumugu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Hikari. Ia menerima uluran tangan itu. "Kihara Tsumugu."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menahanmu lebih lama lagi," Hikari bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Tsumugu sontak terbangun. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Untung saja ia benar-benar senggang hari ini.

Sebelum sempat beranjak dari futon-nya, suara bedebam keras mengagetkannya. Rumahnya yang berlantai kayu semakin membuat suara tersebut terdengar jelas. Dengan sigap ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek benda apa yang terjatuh.

Kedua mata Tsumugu terbelalak ketika ia mendapati kakeknya tak sadarkan diri di muka rumah. Kakeknya baru saja pulang melaut, ia tahu dari bau garam yang menempel di tubuh sang kakek. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan kakeknya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Namun meski sudah renta, kecintaan kakeknya terhadap laut sangat tinggi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia membawa kakeknya ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di futon. Kemudian ia mencari ponselnya dan segera menelepon ambulans.

Tsumugu duduk dengan perasaan gelisah di kursi tunggu di samping ruangan tempat kakeknya diperiksa. Sudah memakan waktu beberapa jam namun belum ada seorang pun yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia pun memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar rumah sakit sekedar untuk meredakan kegelisahannya dan mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum diisi sejak pagi.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit, ia kembali ke ruangan kakeknya. Dokter yang sedari tadi memeriksa kakeknya keluar dari sana bertepatan dengan kehadirannya di sana. Sang dokter pun menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu sembari menjelaskan perihal penyakit kakeknya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari liburnya, ia menghabiskan seharian penuh untuk menjaga kakeknya di rumah sakit dan mengurus segala administrasi yang diperlukan. Ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalaman karena terlalu khawatir akan penyakit jantung kakeknya yang sudah semakin parah.

Setelah semalaman menjaga kakeknya, ia pulang sebelum matahari terbit untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan segera bergegas berangkat ke tempat penelitiannya. Saat matahari mulai terbenam, ia kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga kakeknya. Selama beberapa hari ia melakukan hal itu berulang kali sehingga kantung matanya menebal. Ia tak cukup tidur.

Di hari keempat ia menunggu kakeknya di rumah sakit, kakeknya memaksanya untuk berhenti bermalam di rumah sakit. Kakeknya khawatir pada cucu lelakinya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Atas permohonan kakeknya, Tsumugu pun pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak bermimpi sama sekali, Tsumugu akhirnya kembali lagi ke dalam mimpi yang sama. Kali ini ia langsung berada di depan sebuah rumah yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Rumah tradisional Jepang yang cukup besar. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sana. Ada yang menangis, ada pula yang terlihat biasa saja.

Karena penasaran, ia mencoba untuk melewati kerumunan dan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tubuhnya mendadak sulit digerakkan ketika kedua matanya melihat tubuh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu terbaring kaku di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang menangisi kepergiannya. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk mundur secara konstan.

_Chisaki! Aku harus mencari Chisaki!_

Tsumugu melangkah menjauhi kediaman keluarga Sakishima. Setelah cukup lelah berlari ia berhenti sejenak di dekat jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Untung saja si Bocah Sakishima itu sudah mati. Tak sia-sia aku mencoba untuk membunuhnya."

"Hahaha... aku tidak menyukainya. Ia terlalu sering bermain bersama rakyat eta. Menjijikkan."

Tsumugu yang secara tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang samurai yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan menjadi geram. Jadi penyebab Hikari tewas adalah dua orang samurai itu?

Karena ia tahu posisinya di sini tak lebih dari sekedar bayangan, ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Chisaki. Tak ada gunanya mencoba untuk melawan. Ia bahkan tak memiliki wujud solid. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari Chisaki dan mencoba untuk menjaganya dari orang-orang jahat seperti dua orang yang telah membunuh Hikari.

Setelah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, Tsumugu menghentikan kedua kakinya di depan rumah makan yang sama dengan rumah makan tempat ia menemukan Chisaki pertama kali. Entah apa yang membawanya ke sini. Namun ia yakin bahwa ia dapat menemukan Chisaki di samping rumah makan ini, sama seperti pertama kali ia tersesat di sini.

Ia melangkah perlahan—hampir tak bersuara—menuju ke samping rumah makan tersebut. Meski tubuh Chisaki tak terlihat dari arah ia datang karena tertutup tempat sampah besar, suara isakan halus yang keluar dari mulut Chisaki membuat Tsumugu yakin kalau sang gadis yang memiliki manik seindah lautan ada di sana, menunggu hadirnya seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang dapat menariknya dari kelamnya dunia ini.

Tsumugu tak tahu apakah ia pantas menjadi pangeran berkuda putih bagi Chisaki. Tapi ia tak mungkin mundur. Sedikit lagi ia bisa menggapai Chisaki. Ia tak boleh mundur.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Tsumugu mencoba untuk menyentuh Chisaki yang sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk lutut. Tangannya ia gerakkan menuju bahu Chisaki dan menepuknya dengan lembut, ia berhasil menyentuh Chisaki.

Chisaki mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bahunya. Ia tak peduli dengan ekspresinya yang berantakan ataupun jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipinya. Matanya yang masih dihiasi oleh genangan air mata hanya bisa menatap bingung saat bayangan seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan manik ametis diterima retinanya.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

Tsumugu terbangun tiga jam sebelum waktu pertemuannya dengan dosennya. Ia bergegas berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan kakeknya sebentar sebelum pergi menemui dosennya. Tanpa peduli dengan rambutnya yang masih berantakan pasca bangun tidur, ia melesat keluar rumah dan menunggu bis di halte.

Setelah turun dari bis yang membawanya menuju halte rumah sakit, ia menyusuri lapangan parkir yang berada di bagian depan rumah sakit tempat kakeknya dirawat menuju lobi rumah sakit. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, seorang gadis menabraknya.

Tsumugu bergeming. Otaknya memutar beberapa memori yang belakangan ini baru saja dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya. Rasanya baru saja bertemu namun begitu familiar.

Sang gadis bersurai biru tua itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan, menampakkan kedua manik sewarna laut yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya pun memerah, sangat kentara jika dibandingkan dengan kulitnya yang cerah. Ia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Ada jeda beberapa detik yang dimanfaatkan oleh sang gadis untuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipinya sebelum sang gadis meminta maaf kepada Tsumugu.

"Chisaki?"

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Saya terharu bisa bikin fanfic straight. Ini sebenernya fanfic bekas lomba jadi isinya rada maksa biar pas sama tema. Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan fakta di dalamnya karena sesungguhnya saya kurang ngerti zaman edo.

Akhir kata, bagi yang merasa baik hati, saya mohon untuk mampir sebentar dan mereview.


End file.
